EP1024577(A1) provides a power system that is known to include secondary batteries and a charging circuit. Another circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,471 that provides a charge regulator for a radio telephone. U.S. Publication No. 2002/0044637 A1 provides a power circuit that is capable of improving use efficiency of a chemical cell.